


The Light

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her song fluttered through the wind as the sleeping form beside her slept with a strenuous crease across his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

From Earth, her hopeful eyes often grazed the sky as war was harshly fought amongst the stars, and she sang. As a preach of faith, she sang, and the sorrow drained from her body, and touched the heart of millions in the form of comfort. Her faith was the flicker of hope that shown underneath the blanket of darkness. While her family was allied with ZAFT, it was all she could do for her people.

 

Her song fluttered through the wind as the sleeping form beside her slept with a strenuous crease across his forehead. She could see the streaks where tears formerly flowed down his pale cheeks, and the bandages he wore had splotches of blood leak through.

 

She raised the pitch of her song a soft notch as she traced her fingers across his scrunched face. No matter how much or how little power one had, war would affect the innocent. He could sweat, he count pant, he could scream, and he could cry, but he always ended up back in the endless night of the battlefield.

 

War and night fiercely interconnected. He was at war with himself; the night was long lasting in his life. The battle with Athrun took the moon from his endless night, and he was left blind in the dark, with his tears. There were no winners in the fight of the night; there were only loses, most of which were permanent loses.

 

She gripped his shoulder tightly when the tears returned, and lowered her lips closer to his ear, continuing her melodious assurance. With a clear night, there were always stars. His struggles and cries ceased as the notes delivered each tiny little star back into his night.

 

For now, it was all she could give.

 

With night, there was also day, something her song didn't quite have to power to summon. Her stars continued to spread throughout the galaxy, and millions in the world looked to them for comfort, for hope. The crease on Kira's forehead straightened, and his eyes struggled open, wearily gazing into the stars that reflected in her eyes.

 

"It's... not morning yet," he said, sounding groggy.

 

"No, but it will be soon," she said, and the moon began to peak from the shadows.

 

It wasn't quite the same as having the sun, but something to light the seemingly endless night put a smile on Kira's face as he drifted back to sleep.

 

The night would always cease, and the light was forever.

 

[End]


End file.
